


His Toy

by MapleBoi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Crying, Derek is a bitch-, FWB, M/M, Men Crying, Self-Hatred, Sex, Spencer is depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBoi/pseuds/MapleBoi
Summary: all Spencer is to him is a toy, but what happens when Spencer falls for Derek Morgan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped into my head while listening to starring role by marina and stone cold by demi, I LOVE Derek and don't think poorly of him

Bodies pressed together, moans erupted through the air, breaths shallow . This has been happening for about a month, when ever Derek got sick of a woman he'd go to his play thing, Spencer Reid. Spencer was his best friend and now, he guessed, lover. He didn't think Spencer minded. I mean it was great sex, of course. But the days after Spencer was distant, almost cold to Derek.  
"What did I do wrong, Reid?"  
"Nothing"  
But back to the task at hand. Spencer was under his older and bigger companion, being thrusted into and fucked within an inch of his life. Finally, Derek finished and held his pretty boy close, kissing his neck and commenting on how Spencer didn't finish.  
"It's fine. " Spencer commented and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep, and sleep he did. When he woke up Derek, along with Spencer's happiness was gone. He wished he could wake up in Derek's arms, kissing him and telling him, dare he say, that he loves him. However , he couldn't love Derek. They were friends with benefits. And that's all. This relationship was purely sexual. No love on Derek's side. But Spencer..he was in love with his friend since he joined the BAU. His smile that made him melt, his beautiful brown eyes . His beautiful bronze skin . Derek Morgan truly was a God. But Spencer digresses, Derek will have a new girlfriend soon and he'd be just a friend. Platonic. No romance at all. Nothing. That thought almost made Spencer cry , but he sucked it up and got ready for work. Once he was there, he'd ignore Derek. He wanted to feel in control of his feelings. Of this situation. He didn't want to show Derek he loved him.  
Once he got there, he saw Derek talking to Penelope Garcia  
"She's great, Garcia. Her name is Savannah Hayes. I met her about a week ago "  
Savannah Hayes. Is this the woman for the week. The woman who will be taking Spencer's lover for a while. Big fucking deal. Spencer didn't care. "I genuinely think she's special" Derek commented  
That was it. The response that made Spencer break. He ran to the bathroom, locking a stall and sliding down it, sobbing. He wished he could tell Derek how he felt. He knew if he did Derek wouldnt reciprocate. He'd never tell him how he felt. It almost felt like a cruel joke . He truly understood. He'd really never be the Starring Role in Derek Morgans heart


	2. Idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Spencer realizes his situation, how does he act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 9 am. Im tired. It sucks. But I needed to update.

Spencer should tell Derek to go fuck himself. To go to hell. But here he was , sobbing in the bathroom.   
Savannah  
Her name echoed in his head like an acoustic guitar being played horribly.   
She was a bitch  
No  
She was just as much as victim as himself. He'd just use her, leave her, then use him.   
Not this time. No. Never this time. He was stronger now. The next time Derek Morgan asked him to do such a degrading task he'd tell him to suck his own dick. To fuck himself. 

 

Spencer found himself lying on the couch that night, watching TV. One of Derek's favorite shows. He hated himself for letting himself think about Derek Morgan.   
God damn Derek…   
Derek..  
The way his skin glowed in low light. The way his eyes sparkled. The way only Spencer could make him moan “Oh, fuck, pretty boy”  
Derek was Spencer's everything  
He guessed that's why he felt the need to call him over and be made love too, or that's what Spencer felt it was. It was way too passionate to be simple fucking. No way in hell.   
Spencer wondered if Derek was with Savannah right now, loving her like he loved Spencer.   
He knew he loved her more with just the way he spoke.   
He was beginning to feel sick. He felt like a whore, a cheap prostitute. He felt exposed and ugly.  
Maybe he was. Maybe that's why Derek found him to be an easy target.   
Spencer held himself and let himself cry.   
He cried all night, easy to say. He didn't get much sleep


End file.
